


Where Do Babies Come From?

by katychan666



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Awkward questions, Fluff, Humour, M/M, Panicking Alec, composed magnus, domestic feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 07:19:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15601170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katychan666/pseuds/katychan666
Summary: Max has only one simple question and doesn't get it why his dad is acting so funny and weird.





	Where Do Babies Come From?

''Daddy, where do babies come from?'' was the question that made Alec choke on his food and he quickly looked up at his son, who was curiously watching over at Alec and Magnus, Alec's face red as a tomato, while Magnus was silently laughing at the question. He knew that the question was coming sooner or later; Maxie was getting older. He was 5 already and he knew that it was around that time that kids started asking questions like that. While Alec was still recovering from choking before, Magnus gently rubbed his back and rolled his eyes. Hilarious, Alexander was still as flustered as ever.

Alec was panicking, that much was obvious. He didn’t know what to do, he wasn’t trained for his kind of situation! Plus, he and Magnus were both _men_ , so how was he going to explain that? Well, Max knew that he was adopted, they never kept secrets from their son, but Alec just didn’t know what to reply and Magnus was trying his best not to laugh out loud when he saw his husband, looking caught like a deer in the headlights and he shook his head.

“Um, babies, they’re um delivered,” said Alec, blurting out the first thing that was on his mind. Well, it wasn’t exactly a _lie_ , but in his humble opinion, Max was far too, too young to know about stuff like that. Oh, yes, Max was still a little boy that needed to be sheltered from adult stuff and Max’s jaw dropped. Babies were delivered? By who? The postman?!

“The postman delivers the babies?” asked Max, seriously as he was trying to make out in what kind of a package would they stuff the baby. And then what? The postman would ring on the door and deliver the baby? Just like that? For free? Alec was trying to come up with an answer, but Magnus was just laughing, Alec glaring at him. Oh, what a helpful parent was he! “How much are the babies, daddy? Are they cheap?”

“No, no, a postman doesn’t deliver the babies,” stammered Alec and Max narrowed his eyes. Now he was very confused and he then looked at Magnus, who was now just shaking his head, but wasn’t saying much as he was too busy with laughing. Okay, what was going on? Why were all adults acting so strange when he would ask this question? The last week he asked his uncle Jace and aunt Clary where the babies came from and before telling him to ask his fathers about it, they were acting weird as well.

Max pouted. No one wanted to give him answer and he felt frustrated. “Papa, why is daddy acting so strange?” asked Max, scowling as Alec, who was still panicking as he was trying to come up with a reply. Magnus didn’t know why Alexander was making such a big deal out of it; he was going to tell Blueberry the truth.

“Alexander is just… weird, that’s all,” said Magnus with a chuckle, gently patting Max’s head, Alec pouting when he was called weird by his husband, but then he stayed quiet and he kept on glaring at Magnus, who was now amused more than anything else. “The babies don’t come with the postman,” said Magnus and rubbed his temples, taking in a deep breath, Max’s eyes growing and he nodded. He thought that was silly too at first! “When two people love each other very much-”

“Storks deliver the babies!” announced Alec quickly, interrupting Magnus quickly, before he would be able to say anything more and Max’s jaw dropped. Now, the storks delivered the babies?! Alec was in panic and blurted out the first thing he remembered; how Maryse explained to him where the babies came from. He would think that until he was quite much older and it wasn’t until Izzy had explained to him. Alec flushed; well, he was a late bloomer that was all.

“Storks?!” shrieked Max and looked at Magnus, who was laughing again. “Are they magical storks? Like you Papa?” asked Max, thinking Alec was telling him the truth and Magnus slowly shook his head, rubbing his temples and then exhaled deeply, looking over at Alec, who was now just chugging down his glass of water, trying to calm himself down, but it wasn’t really working and Magnus started laughing, but then he sighed.

“Alexander, he needs to know the truth,” said Magnus and chuckled.

“He’s still too young,” hissed Alec and then looked at Max, who was very confused now. First, the babies came with the postman, now with the storks?! This was making no sense and he glared at his fathers, thinking that they were lying to him and he then looked down, staring at the plate with his food.

“Alexander,” said Magnus moved closer to him. “Do you want him to think the storks bring babies until he’s 10, like you did?” asked Magnus with a chuckle and Alec quickly snapped up and started thinking. No, that probably wasn’t wise, no. Magnus had a point, Alec knew that very well. But he still didn’t know how to break the news to their little son and in the end he nodded.

“I know you’re right,” said Alec. “I just don’t know how to-”

“Allow me, Alexander,” said Magnus with a wink and Alec slowly nodded, Max quickly turning to his Papa. “When two people love each other very, very much,” started Magnus and Max slowly nodded, listening to his wise Papa now and Alec was just listening in complete silence. “Their love grows so, so much,” he said and Max’s eyes grew and he nodded. “And with that love, the baby is able to grow and come into their lives,” he replied, not giving away too much and Alec slowly nodded. Okay, yes, that was enough for now and he only hoped and prayed that Max wasn’t going to be asking more questions. About where or how the baby grows.

Max was thinking and thinking, Magnus patiently waiting for more questions, if there would be any and in the end, Max happily giggled. “So,” said Max. “I’m growing up so fast because you and daddy love each other so much,” pointed out Max, satisfied with the reply he had gotten so far and Alec exhaled, happy that Max switched to a bit different theme.

“Yes, that is correct, Blueberry,” said Magnus happily and ruffled their son’s hair.

“And we love you too just as much,” chimed Alec in, making Max giggled out loudly as he clapped his little hands together, giggling when the Shadowhunter kissed the top of his head and he then went back to eating his lunch, now happily singing himself that he was going to grow up into a big boy because his daddy and Papa loved him so much.

“Oh thank God,” said Alec and shook his head. “That was too close.”

“Oh, darling, you’re hilariously adorable,” said Magnus and kissed his cheek, shaking his head. “But I handled it well, right?” he then asked, wondering if Alec was okay with how the situation turned out and Alec quickly nodded.

“Yeah, much better than I ever could,” said Alec and pouted. “It’s good you were here when he asked,” added the hunter and Magnus started laughing silently.

“Well, that’s why we’re such a great power-couple, we’re the best at working together,” said Magnus and then smiled when Alec kissed him happily. “Now, eat up, I wasn’t slaving myself off in the kitchen for 2 hours for nothing,” said Magnus and Alec started laughing as he started eating his food, Magnus smiling as well when he saw now, a very happy Max, still singing to himself and Alec, who was watching at their son, then glancing at him and they held their hands, fingers linking together, Magnus glancing over their wedding rings.

Ah, this was the life.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading :)  
> Comments and opinions are well appreciated :)


End file.
